Dekar Lives On!
by Curintedery
Summary: My first story. Dekar was my favourite character in Lufia 2 so I decided to write a story about him. Hope you like it. Please R & R
1. Death in the ruins

My thoughts turned to Tia as my last moments on Earth came to an end. I hoped she still thought of me. It was this that upset me the most about dying. I watched as Maxim, Selan and Guy exited and lived through the collapse. I knew that they would save the world, I could feel it. I knew that my sacrifice would save everybody, but was it worth it? I didn't know. I felt the floor slipping from beneath me. The roof was falling apart. I was dead, there was no way out. Unless Iris came, she was my only hope, but she would only save Maxim. Slabs of the roof were falling around me. I could feel them passing within inches of me. Suddenly I could feel a strange presence enter the room. It wasn't a kind energy, but it was incredibly strong. My first thought was Maxim, but I knew his energy and this wasn't it. Another cement block fell and hit me. I slowly blacked out and begged for that strange presence to be Iris.


	2. Strange Awakenings

I awoke in what appeared to be a castle. It looked very high class, suits of armor along the walls, expensive paintings, everything you would expect in an average castle. I could tell I wasn't in a normal castle though. I couldn't move, I was bound by energy. I felt the dread then, I was in hell. My torture for my life of killing was to be bound forever. It was then that I felt the strange presence again. I was saved, Iris was here. Gades walked out from around the corner. "Hello Dekar", he said with a happy tone. It scared me beyond anything had ever scared me before. Those two words made the dread worsen.

"What do you want with me. Why am I here?" I asked, using a huge amount of energy just to talk.

"I'm surprised you can even talk, bound with the power of four Sinistrals. You are a strong one. I can see why Arek chose you. He knew you would sacrifice yourself for the good of the group, the question was when. I didn't believe him, but he was right. Stupid humans, giving up their lives for others. I can't believe you would do something so stupid. But it's fine now, your stuck here, and Maxim's bloodline will soon cease to exist," he replied, laughing with his final sentence.

"Arek? Bloodline? What are you talking about? Why am I here?"

"You're here to help destroy the bloodline. You must kill Jeros!"

"Jeros, he's an innocent infant. What has he done to you? To anyone? I wont kill him, I refuse your offer, just kill me and let me free."

"Kill you? I wouldn't give you the pleasure. You will be bound here until you give in."

"But why couldn't you just kill Jeros, he's only an infant. He cant even hold a sword yet?"

"He is the bloodline of Maxim. He is under incredibly powerful spells. We cannot even enter the dwelling in which Maxim lives. Ever since Idura first stole Jeros they have had incredibly powerful spells covering the house, but you wont be affected. We need you! Arek foresees our deaths at the hands of the dual blade, but we will return, and only Maxim's bloodline will be able to stop us. If that ends, we will be immortal," he said, walking out of the room and leaving me to ponder his request.


	3. The Decision

I had been stuck in the castle for a week, unable to move, barely able to talk. The Sinistrals had left me a clock to taunt me. I had to watch anxiously as the clock ticked over. I had been wondering about Gades's request constantly. I wanted to just accept it and run but I knew that the Sinistrals would never let me do that. I knew my only way to escape was to kill the boy. I knew that if it had been maxim in the same situation he would have gladly given up his sanity and would wait, bound by energy, in this castle as he slowly died, but I wasn't Maxim, and as much as it pained me to think it, I was deeply contemplating killing Jeros. For days I had been hoping that Gades wouldn't come back, but now deep down I hoped he would. I watched the clock for a few more minutes, and suddenly my wish came true. Gades walked from round the corner, at first he just circled around me, as if I hadn't been taunted enough, then finally, "Have you made your decision?" he said rhetorically.

"Never, there is nothing you can do or say to make me kill Jeros," I said almost sarcastically. I knew he wouldn't buy it. I said it too eagerly.

"I doubt that very much. I can tell by your tone that you are slowly being sent insane by inability to move. You want out, and I have a simple way for you to get it. Take it Dekar, you know you want it," he said anxiously.

"Ok," I said, not being able to resist any longer, "I'll do it. Just promise me you won't tell Maxim or Selan. If they found out about this they would never forgive me, even for contemplating it"

"Tell them? Even if I wanted to there is no way I could. As I have said before, Arek foresees our death. We will be dead shortly after you kill Jeros, the four will be in the castle by the time you go into Parcelyte."

"Good. I'll still never be able to look Maxim in the eye though"

"Enough with the talking, I will free you now and you will be sent back down to the ground."

I felt the strong power release me slowly. I dropped onto the ground, and I eyed Gades. He turned to walk away, gesturing to follow. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help the desire. I grabbed out my sword and lunged at him. Only centimeters away I felt myself be stopped in the air. "You think you can trick 4 Sinistrals? You can't even trick one. Do you remember what it was like to be stuck? To have to use huge amounts of energy to talk? Remember that, and follow me again," He said, dropping me out of the air again. I had no tricks for him this time, and just followed him around the corner.


	4. Past Friendships

"Remember Dekar, if you so much as even think of escaping we will bind you with energy until your spirit is so broken and you have lost so much of your sanity that all we will have to do is point you towards Maxims house and you will destroy everything in site," said Gades in an overly calm voice. I knew he would give me a warning speech; it wasn't that which scared me, it was the tone. I was still thinking about escaping though; I knew there had to be a way to get out of killing the child. I couldn't tell Maxim or Selan, that was for sure, and I knew Guy would be watched along with them. My only hope was Tia, if I could somehow warn her without them knowing I would be fine. I continued to follow Gades through the seemingly endless castle. Finally Gades announced, "This is where you get off. Now remember, wait until our signal and then attack. Do you remember the signal?"

"Yes, of course," I said, wishing I could say 'How could I forget a feeling like a strong electric shock through my body' but I couldn't. I was getting out of the inability to move. I was happy enough with that. I told myself that it was justifiable. I knew deep down it wasn't, but I couldn't accept it. I felt myself me warped by Gades down to the land.

I looked around, I hadn't been her before. I assumed it wasn't Percelyte; there wasn't a castle in site. I walked over to a man standing near the entrance to the town.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"You're in Clamento. Are you from around this area?" he said politely.

"No, I'm from Bound Kingdom. Do you know the way to Percelyte?" I said, sounding quite obviously stressed. I assumed I was as far away as possible, that's just the kind of thing the Sinistrals would do. I knew this was wrong though, that would defeat the purpose of what I was sent to do. I was even kind of upset when the man told me it was just through the shrine. I thought about what I had to do, but waiting wasn't my forte. I didn't want to wait for a signal, I like impulsively acting. My thoughts turned to Tia once again, was she still alive? Did you think I was still alive? I wanted to go and see her so badly but I knew the Sinistrals would destroy me if I did. I went into the inn, looking behind my back wherever I went. If anyone recognized me I was stuffed. I looked around the inn and couldn't believe my eyes, sitting in the corner alone was Tia. She looked like she hadn't moved in weeks. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked as tired as anything, but she seemed at peace. She didn't even notice me walk in. I so desperately wanted to tell her the plan. I walked over to where she was sitting. "Wanna join me in killing Maxim's child," I said, straightforwardly. She looked up, and looked back down again. "What's in it for me?" she said solemly


End file.
